


god's test

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Creampie, Cum Eating, Demons, M/M, Masturbation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Raw Sex, Religion, Seduction, Succubi & Incubi, Wounds, mention of violence and rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: village priest mark finds a wounded demon donghyuck near his church and decides to help the poor creature, unaware that this will become the beginning of his fall...
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 71
Kudos: 567





	1. Test I: Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is slow comparing to my other writings, and is mostly focused on mark's feelings and desires which start bothering him, so if you're here for smut, it'll not happen soon.  
> and then there'll be lots of sensual sex (ᶦ ʰᵒᵖᵉ) 😈  
> •  
> •  
> •

late evenings when the dark canvas of night decorated with shimmering stars takes place of the red dying sun are mark’s favourite time of summer. the days are boiling and tiring, and the fresh breeze of approaching night washes off the fatigue caused by dust and heat. he’s spent the whole day doing his duties, - sundays are always the busiest, - and now he enjoys every step of his walk through the meadow, dotted with clovers and daisies, which stretches between the church and his house.

there’s nobody around, the village being a few minutes on foot away, but what catches mark’s attention is a dark shadow lying on the ground ahead of him. mark frowns in confusion and paces up towards the figure only to gasp as his eyes spot _a person_.

a young boy, tied up in ropes and moaning quietly in pain is curled up in a ball, his half-lidded apathetic eyes turn to mark, and mark can’t help exclaiming a shocked sound.

“what happened here?!” he hurries to bend over and help the boy get up.

"ouch! careful, holy man, it hurts", the boy hisses weakly.

mark looks at him perplexed before his eyes widen as he notices the boy's skin emitting smoke where his hands have touched him.

“jesus christ!” mark backs away, quickly making a cross sign and holding out a small crucifixion he always has with him in his pocket. he eyes the boy shocked by two facts: that this is most probably a demon mark's only read in books about, and that the said demon looks as if he got into troubles he couldn't manage. 

mark takes a moment to have a better look. he notices the bruised face, the ripped clothes, dark-brown stains of blood between his legs, small burns littered all over his skin, not to mention the ropes with small crucifixions squeezing his body... mark's heart constricts with pain caused by his utter compassion to any living creature. _'hate the sin, love the sinner'_ mark remembers one of his favourite quotes and, after a moment of hesitation, he puts his hand with the crucifixion down.

"i have to bring you with me", he says but the boy just gives him a heavy indifferent look of faintly red eyes, barely breathing with his tightened chest.

"i know it will hurt, but let me help you get up, okay?" mark asks, and the demon lets out a hoarse, rusty sound of agreement. mark makes a deep inhale and cautiously takes the boy in his hold to lift him up on his feet.

"devil, i didn't know such holy people still existed", the demon grunts, his skin burning under mark's hands. he catches mark's confused look and chuckles, "only a person with pure soul and mind can burn demons with their touch", he explains, his voice dry and hardly audible.

mark shivers in fear: he never thought he'd have to encounter a real demon in his village in the middle of nowhere, and having this fact confirmed isn’t reassuring at all.

"my house is in a few minutes walk, you can rest there and then go back to... to hell", mark stutters a bit, causing the demon to let out an amused laugh.

"you're quite something, priest", he says, his face still grimaced in pain as mark helps him walk. "what's your name?"

mark keeps silent for a second. will it be wise to tell a demon his name?

the said demon snorts.

"it's an innocent question. besides, what can i do to you in such a state."

'that's reasonable', mark thinks and replies in a few moments.

"mark", he says.

the demon nods, "donghyuck."

mark's eyebrows rise in surprise, and donghyuck notices it.

"it's the name for this my human form. i have many forms. and many names", donghyuck manages to say and shuts up: speaking must be too hard for him now. mark lets out a sound of acknowledgement, and they keep on walking in silence.

it takes them more than just a few minutes to reach mark's house, since donghyuck can't move his legs fast. thanks god it's late evening, so they don't bump into anyone - otherwise mark would have to explain things or lie, and he doesn't feel like doing any of this. 

as soon as they finally come into the house, mark lets donghyuck fall onto a sofa in his small living room.

"ugh..." is the only sound donghyuck makes while mark goes to prepare a bath for him - he definitely needs it. "could you untie me?" donghyuck asks when mark comes back.

"i will, but... i don't want to be attacked", mark says cautiously, "maybe i should read a prayer-"

"no!" donghyuck almost shouts, "no, just... just put the rosary from your neck on mine. it will restrict my powers, and i won't be able to hurt you even if i wanted to", he says, and mark opens his mouth to ask why he should trust a demon. but honestly, donghyuck cant even move without help, and he doesn't look ready for any fight (not that mark is ready either).

he takes off the the rosary, - he has a small crucifixion on a simple silver chain on his neck as well which comforts him, - and puts it around donghyuck's neck. the skin there starts emitting smoke, like when mark touched him, and donghyuck wails in pain.

"the ropes, please untie me", he begs, his red eyes welling with tears, and mark hurries to comply. even if donghyuck is a demon, he doesn't want him to suffer.

when the ropes are tossed on the floor, donghyuck breathes in deep and sighs, relaxing on the sofa.

"does it hurt?" mark asks, looking over donghyuck and his ripped clothes again.

"it _burns,_ but it's better than being tied up", he gives mark a kind of thankful smile.

"okay, uhm... i think the bath is ready. i got you a towel and fresh clothes", mark says, and donghyuck gets up, not without a groan but he looks not that miserable without the ropes. "the first door on the right."

"thank you, priest", donghyuck says, limps to the bathroom and then disappears behind the door.

and mark finally sits on the sofa with a heavy sigh. for a simple life of a village priest this evening is too overwhelmed with events. mark tries to figure what he feels, but his emotions and thoughts more resemble now a tight knot, with confusion and fear standingout prominently. in times like this, when he doesn't know what to do, mark usually relies on god's will. if he gives mark such a test, mark isn't going to fail it. because _god_ has never failed _him_. with such thoughts mark clasps his hands in a praying gesture, closes his eyes, and starts reciting a psalm, hoping that his way will be guided by the one his life is devoted to.

"i'm sorry to interrupt your monologue with god", mark hears and quickly opens his eyes, "but thank you, i feel much better now", donghyuck says stepping into the room. the implied mocking gets ignored by mark because something more important occupies his attention.

donghyuck is _naked_. except for a towel drapping off his shoulder.

mark blinks his eyes, feeling the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"w-why are you not wearing anything?" he stutters, averting his eyes from donghyuck's body. he does it so fast he doesn't notice anything. he swears to god he doesn't.

"your clothes also burn my skin, and the rosary is enough", donghyuck scoffs, "and why are you acting like you've never seen a man's body before, yours is absolutely the same", he laughs, raking his hand through his wet hair. 

mark blushes harder, but makes an attempt to look at donghyuck and _oh_ , that demonic creature has _lied._ his body is absolutely _not_ the same. he doesn't have such caramel skin. he doesn't have such supple thighs. he doesn't have such slender waist. and he definitely doesn't have such crimson, luscious lips. 

mark drags his gaze to the floor, yet noticing how those lips tug up with a small smile.

"i'm just not used to such a blatant demonstration of a naked body", he says, clearing his throat.

"okay, i will hide the demonstration under the towel, all right?" donghyuck snorts, - mark can hear an eye-roll in his voice, - then there is a rustling sound before mark feels donghyuck's weight landing beside him. mark turns his head to look at donghyuck and frowns, seeing the abrasions on his face.

"wait a moment."

he goes to his bedroom and comes back with a first aid kit. donghyuck eyes him curiously as he wets a cotton pad with disinfectant and gently presses it to donghyuck's cheek.

"what are you doing?" donghyuck chuckles, amused, and brushes mark's hand away.

"your wounds should be treated", mark frowns, remembering that not only donghyuck's face got hurt. "i'll leave the kit here and go to another room so that you could... take care of... your... down there..." mark stutters, embarrassed not only because of donghyuck's nakedness but also because he doesn't know how to ask about why donghyuck is here and why he is that wounded.

donghyuck laughs.

"i can self-heal, those human remedies are of no need, priest", he chuckles giving mark a dismissive look.

"oh, okay then", mark says, putting the kit aside. he frowns and finally decides to ask. "what happened to you?" he turns to donghyuck, who scrunches his face - probably at the unpleasant memories, but before mark can apologize for his question hyuсk gives him the answer.

"some dickheads summoned me saying they were willing to become my slaves in exchange for..." donghyuck looks at mark with a doubt as if choosing a better phrase instead of the one he wanted to say, "for physical pleasure", donghyuck pauses, and mark lets out an understanding 'oh', despite his face getting red again. "but when i turned up, they poured a bucket of holy water on me, tied me up with that ugly rope and then tortured me with crucifixions and prayers."

mark sees donghyuck shiver, his face contorted in disgust and anger. he knows it's a demon in front of him, but... cruelty is not an answer. neither is hate. mark's compassionate heart constricts again.

"and the ones who got the 'physical pleasure' part were them", donghyuck scoffs lightly, and mark feels unwelcome cold coiling unpleasantly in his stomach. "i would have too, if they hadn't put their dicks in holy water beforehand. i can't be hurt by usual physical pain".

"god", mark whispers, his eyebrows knitted in the feeling of utter sadness. 'forgive them for they know not what they do', he prays to himself before he clears his voice. "so... you are sensitive to crucifixions and holy water?"

"yes, i'm affected by all your christian stuff. but there are kinds of demons who aren't."

"and what kind are you?"

"a demon of lust", donghyuck says with a small but such a _sinful_ smile, fires flashing in his eyes and instantly disappearing into the dark abyss of his pupils. mark swallows, trying his best not to let his eyes trail down donghyuck's nakedness. he should have guessed. this also makes it clear why donghyuck was summoned in the first place.

"relax, priest", donghyuck laughs, apparently sensing his unease, and then leans over to him leaving just a few centimetres between their lips. "i do have a weakness for priests, and you look _ungodly_ hot in your cassock, but you are so pure", donghyuck grimaces as he eyes mark's scared face, "your touch burns worse than holy water."

when he leans back, mark quietly lets out a breath he didn't recognize he was holding. 

"so don't worry. i need some time to heal, and then i can go back, i just don't have enough power to do so now", donghyuck says, and his look is so tired and helpless that mark starts talking before he can even think if it's sensible or not.

"you can stay here", he says and meets donghyuck's confused eyes. but somehow he feels responsible for donghyuck now. he just can't kick him out, not after what he has had to go through. besides, if he's harmless now, mark surely can give him shelter till he needs it. 

"you're such a kind man, priest", donghyuck chuckles, looking at him with amusement. "thank you", he smiles, and his smile is strangely genuine, the one mark wouldn't expect from a demon. "now, maybe your soul would be kind enough to feed me?" and before mark can ask he adds with a grin, "human form needs human food." 

"yes, sure", mark hurries to get up, realizing that he himself won't mind a dinner as well, "come on", he gestures donghyuck and leads him to his tiny kitchen.

the dinner consisting of ready cooked meal heated up in a microwave they spend in silence. hyuсk only asks mark to read the before meal prayer to himself, which is explainable, so it doesn't bother mark. what does, is his own curiosity which tries to provoke him to ask hyuсk questions. you don't have a demon sitting together with you at the dining table every day, right? and donghyuck doesn't seem reluctant to talk. mark just knows better: the less you know, the better you sleep at night.

though that night it's not true for him. 

"i think you'd better sleep on my bed", mark says and lets donghyuck in his bedroom. "you need rest and sofa is not that comfortable. and i changed the sheets this morning, so..." he trails off thinking that if his clothes burns donghyuck, the sheets could probably do that too.

"that's so thoughtful of you", donghyuck says, smiling, and sits down on the bed. he gives mark a kind of awaiting look, and belatedly mark understands that a half-naked demon is sitting now on his bed... the thought makes his face go hot. he glances at the clock on the wall and clears his throat. it's almost midnight.

"yes, uhm, good night then. i'll be in the living room if... if you need me".

"thank you, priest. good night."

"oh, and", mark turns around the moment he reaches the door, "i'm going to church tomorrow early morning, so please don't go out, okay? i don't want people to ask questions…"

"okay", donghyuck smiles, "good night."

"good night", mark says again and leaves the room, feeling the demon's look peering at his back.

he takes a quick shower, reads a bedtime prayer, and then tries to make himself comfortable on the sofa which is definitely too small for him. but not that is the reason for him to stay awake. 

mark turns from side to side trying to find the right pose to sleep. and trying not to think about the demon in his bedroom. hundreds of questions rise in his head without his will again. mark casts them away more or less successfully until a worrying thoughts hits him.

_what if donghyuck attacks him at night?_

mark reaches to his phone to see the time. god, it's half past two and he’s wide awake... suddenly mark feels cold panic forming in his stomach as he remembers that three in the morning is said to be devil's hour. 

‘he said that rosary won't let him do that, mark, and he's afraid of prayers’, he thinks, but then he thinks that demons can _lie_ , and this poor attempt to calm himself down fails miserably. 

in the end mark works himself up to the point when his restlessness makes him jump off the sofa and head to the bedroom. to check whether donghyuck's sleeping.

not that it'll help if he's not, and mark doesn't really know what he will do if he encounters a hostile demon thirsting for his soul... god will help him, he decides and quietly opens the bedroom door. thank heavens it doesn't creak.

in the room, flooded with the white light of the street lamp peeking impudently right in the open window, donghyuck is lying on the bed which seems to be floating in liquid silver. he's lying on his stomach, his steady breath distinct in the quiet of the room, his face turned away from mark, and the blanket is tossed away. 

mark's eyes trail on the sight slowly. donghyuck's fluffy disheveled hair scattered on the pillow. his slightly poking out shoulder blades. the mild curve of his back continued by the plump globes of his buttocks. and then his long slightly spread legs. his skin reflects the light and glows softly like the exquisite _velvet_ , and if mark didn't know better, he'd think there's an angel sleeping on his white bed sheets.

mark feels his fingertips itch at the curious want.

_what would it feel like if he touched it?_

he flexes his fingers, his teeth gritting tight, and he knows he must walk out right now, but he can't. he can't stop gazing at donghyuck's naked beautiful body as his heartbeat speeds up the hollow thuds in his chest. his eyes again land on donghyuck's small back and lower, to where his flesh is the softest. some dark, heavy feeling seeps into his blood, heating it up to the degree which makes his heart beat even faster. mark takes a hasty inhale, and the cool night air burns his lungs, not helping at all with that distant echo of arousal which, - it dawns on mark, - is about to settle inside him.

right at this moment donghyuck moves on his place. mark's heart stops in horror before his legs move on their own accord, and he hurries out of the room like a nearly caught spy. he manages to close the door quietly and quickly settles on his uncomfortable sofa, peering his eyes into the opposite wall, but the image he's witnessed haunts him as if he was still seeing it in front of him. he shuts his eyes, desperately whispering a prayer, and fortunately for him it helps. his head spins lightly before he feels himself drifting off into darkness.

only to see that sinful sight of a sleeping donghyuck in his dream.

✢

  
  
  
  



	2. Test II: Attraction

next day mark wakes up at dawn, not changing his daily routine. donghyuck is apparently sleeping, and mark decides it will be reasonable (and safer for him) not to disturb the demon and let him rest. 

there isn't going to be a mass - nobody comes to church on tuesdays, but mark has to do a few things there. and he has to go to a supermarket to buy food: his fridge is almost empty, and he'll need twice more food since there are two people living in his house now.

and speaking of the second person, mark thinks _too much_ about him. his brain seems to find this demon the only topic worth thinking. mark doesn't like it. his thoughts must be about god, not about caramel-skinned boy lying on his bed. 

the said boy is awake, when he gets home, and is still in bed despite it being noon. 

"good morning", mark says entering the bedroom after he cautiously knocks on the door and hears a sleepy "yes?".

"morning, priest", donghyuck smiles lazily, lifting up his head to look at mark and then dropping it back on the pillow. what comforts mark is that the cotton sheet covers his body at least to his stomach.

"how are you feeling?" he asks, noticing that the bruises and burns on donghyuck's skin have become a little lighter in colour.

"better", donghyuck grins, "this thing is still quite bothering", he points at the rosary, "but it's okay. i don't want you to be scared of me", he chuckles.

he's right - mark can't lie, he _does_ feel a bit afraid to have a demon under the same roof. but donghyuck doesn't seem to be a hostile one. he is rather... friendly? if mark could say so. though it doesn't mean mark is going to befriend with him.

mark nods in response.

"i'm going to cook lunch, so-"

"yep, i'm getting up", donghyuck interrupts him and jumps off the bed. mark's cheeks flush with bright red as he sees donghyuck marching past him, naked, stretching his arms up on his way to the bathroom. he follows donghyuck with his gaze, unwillingly noticing his slender waist and plum buttocks. the same heavy feeling he experienced last night creeps its way to mark's lower part, making him tear his gaze off donghyuck immediately, fear and shame hitting his chest like a spear. _it's a test from god,_ he has to remind himself. but it doesn't make it any easier.

"i hope you have a spare toothbrush?" he hears donghyuck's voice calling out.

"yes, i've bought one for you", mark hurries to his shopping bags, glad to get slightest distraction from his thoughts, and then goes to give the toothbrush to donghyuck. he tries his best not to look at him, and it's probably so obvious that donghyuck scoffs - but doesn't say anything.

while donghyuck's in the bathroom, mark busies himself with cooking, which helps to clear his head a bit, but the test continues during lunch when donghyuck, still wearing nothing, sits at table, takes a spoonful of a hot stew in his mouth and asks,

"hey, priest? do you ever want to fuck?" 

mark raises his eyes at him, his face blushing beet red, as his hand stops on the way of bringing the food to his mouth.

"this is an indecent topic and i am not going to discuss it with you", he frowns, trying and probably failing to hide his embarrassment.

"oh come on, we're just talking", donghyuck smiles innocently, tilting his head to the side. 

he doesn't seem to be trying to seduce him - the thing expectable from a demon of lust. mark studies his face for a while and then sighs.

"i do, but i choose not to", he says firmly.

"you _choose_ ?" donghyuck laughs, "devil, why are you so damn _right_?" donghyuck chuckles and continues chewing on his meal.

"because i love god."

"huh, people usually love sin. they just never admit it", donghyuck shrugs. 

mark purses his lips. he hates to agree with such a statement, although he knows it's true. but people are weak. _if a sin has such alluring eyes and such velvet skin, can anyone blame them?_ mark thinks, and his heart sinks to his feet. god, these are _not_ the thoughts he should be thinking!

he lowers his head as a question which tortured him at night springs off his tongue.

"are you going to try and take away my soul?" he asks, looking at donghyuck with as steady stare as possible.

"i told you, i'm not interested in contacting with you", donghyuck replies casually, chewing on his food. "besides, i don't take anything by force."

"why?" mark frowns, confused. "i thought all demons do that..."

"the thing is, priest", donghyuck says and then gives mark a grin which makes a rush of goosebumps run down mark's back despite the hot weather. "people give their souls to me willingly. i don't attack and don't consume anybody without their will. brute force is not my type of tactics."

mark produces a thoughtful hum. donghyuck's words reassure him a little. probably, tonight he will sleep better, without being afraid to become the demon's victim.

he doesn't know donghyuck has other tactics up his sleeve - the ones which work way better than brute force.

✢

"what are you reading, priest?" donghyuck asks entering the living room. it's sunset time, and mark has just got back from the church where he'd spent the rest of his day. donghyuck said he'd be sleeping anyway to restore his energy and recover faster, so mark decided that being surrounded by the cool stoney walls of the church would be better for him than being one-on-one with a demon.

donghyuck catches him with a book in his hands - the way he usually spends his evenings, having sat comfortably on the sofa.

"it's the biography of saint venantius", mark replies watching with slightly raised eyebrows as clothed donghyuck comes up to him.

"i tried wearing your clothes and it feels okay now", donghyuck explains, noticing mark's questioning look.

"why aren't you wearing any pants?" mark asks, stuttering: donghyuck's bare legs are on full display, smooth and shining, and the loose t-shirt only adds to his tempting image.

mark's cheeks start feel warmer the closer donghyuck gets to him.

"wearing pants in such heat is suicidal", donghyuck snorts, "i've borrowed your boxers, so it's almost a decent look, don't you think?" donghyuck grins, lifting up the t-shirt to show mark that he is indeed wearing the underwear. _mark’s_ underwear.

mark's cheeks literally flare with red and heart makes a loud thud in his chest. he just hopes his face doesn’t give him away as he turns his eyes back to the yellow pages.

donghyuck flops down on the sofa and moves closer to mark trying to read from behind of his shoulder, causing him to startle at the proximity.

"i'm not going to eat you, priest", donghyuck scoffs but nevertheless moves away a little. "did you know there were saints who could tame demons? their souls were so calm and strong that even the most ruthless of us became peaceful when being beside them. saint venantius was one of them".

"i never knew that...", mark says surprised. he’s never heard of such a thing. aren’t demons supposed to be _fought_ with? his curiosity to find out more rises up again, but he manages to push it at the back of his mind. "i'm not a saint though."

he's just a weak human, like everyone else.

donghyuck gives him a long studying look and then smiles somehow amused. _he probably sees_ , mark thinks with some inevitable fatality, - _sees_ what mark's been trying to hide even from himself. but before he can dwell on the thought, donghyuck's legs land on his laps as the demon settles to lie on the sofa, putting a cushion under his head.

"what are you doing?" mark asks gulping. he stares at donghyuck's calves - tanned, smooth calves lying on his laps, and it takes him an effort to direct his stare to donghyuck's grinning face.

"getting comfortable. i want to sleep, and you feel comfortable, priest. i like the feeling of your presence", he yawns, folding his arms on his stomach and closing his eyes.

mark takes a cautious deep breath and reads a short prayer inwardly, before he tries to get his focus back to the reading. strangely enough, he doesn’t feel bothered by the demon’s intrusion in his personal space. maybe it’s the reading that calms him, and he doesn't notice the way his eyelids close under the weight of the passing day.

he wakes up when it's dark, his neck hurts as he tries to pull his sleepy thoughts together. the book has slipped out of his hands on the sofa, where beside him, curled up in a ball, lies the demon, breathing silently in his sleep.

mark gets up, huffing quietly as his body feels like a piece of wood. he stretches his arms, and his look falls on donghyuck's figure. the boy is sleeping soundly, his lips parted slightly, his head rested on his folded hands. mark gazes at him for a moment. he probably should wake donghyuck up so that he could go to sleep on the bed...

his hand reaches out to shake donghyuck's shoulder, but instead of doing that it gently lands on donghyuck's soft hair. he does look like an angel when sleeping. so beautiful and peaceful, without those constant mischievous sparkles dancing in his eyes. _he's a fallen one, after all_ , mark thinks. his palm slowly strokes donghyuck's hair, when his eyes shift to donghyuck's parted lips. just a few inches lower, and he could touch them, check if they are as soft as they look...

mark yanks his hand back, his throat going dry and pulse drumming in his ears. how can he be so reckless?! his touch is dangerous for donghyuck and he could have hurt him.

he turns to head to his room, trying to screen away with this thought from another one. about him actually _wanting_ to touch donghyuck. 

he takes a blanket and goes to cover donghyuck with it, despite the warmth of the night. this time his gaze doesn't linger on the sleeping silhouette, and he gets back to his bedroom. he doesn't switch the lights on, as that impudent street lamp is lighting the space, and changes into his sleeping t-shirt.

he looks at the bed with hesitation, thinking that these are the sheets donghyuck slept on last night. something guilty scratches his throat, and there’s only a moment of hesitation before he gets on the bed and lies down. 

his cheek touches the soft pillow, and a deep relaxing inhale he takes seeps into him with the faint smell of summer grass, dried under scorching sun rays. 

_‘that’s donghyuck’s smell.’_

mark shuts his eyes and makes another inhale, and another one, and each of them spreads through his limbs and skin, filling him with forbidden anticipation. _‘is that what all succubi smell like?’_ pops up in his head, and this single questions creates a flood of thoughts. his brain kindly serves him with the memories of all the legends and myths about succubi, how they seduced people and what tricks they used, how immensely good their unfortunate victims felt before being dragged to the kingdom of sin. this quickly escalates to the images of _donghyuck_ , and what he could do to _mark_ , and he lets out a moan, quiet and helpless.

donghyuck spreading his legs for him.

donghyuck kneeling in front of him.

donghyuck taking him deep in his throat.

donghyuck bouncing on top of him, his skin glistening with sweat, and _‘like that, ah, like that...'_

the images change quickly like in an induced by drugs dream no matter how much mark twists and turns in his bed. he finally settles on his back and stares at the dark-gray ceiling, trying to focus his whole willpower on reciting a prayer.

it’s pathetic. _he_ is pathetic. it has been just the second day of his acquaintance with the demon, and he is already unable to resist his instincts. years of attempts to restrict his carnal desires seem to have been spent in vain. can mark even call himself a good christian now?..

mark prays until the first rays of dawn touch the starry sky, turning darkness into a pink velvet of morning. his eyes sting with exhaustion and throat is dry, but at least his mind is tired enough not to let any filthy thoughts appear.

a few hours before the alarm clock starts playing the quiet waking-up melody mark spends in a troubled sleep, in which he sees the demon's eyes sparkling with mischief.

✢  
  
  
  



	3. Test III: The Fall

"you're rarely at home, aren't you?" 

mark hears donghyuck ask behind his back as he's standing near the kitchen sink, arms foamy almost up to his elbows. his shoulders tense at the question for a moment, but he just turns his head to donghyuck trying to keep a calm facade.

"i just had things to do in church", he replies. which is almost true. "things" could have been done another time. he left early morning again and came back only at dinnertime, having prepared some food for donghyuck to eat during the day. somehow mark found himself feeling agitated in his own house. but not that he didn't know the reason for that.

"m-m, okay. i thought you were trying to avoid me", donghyuck says with a smile in his voice and comes closer to mark to stand next to him.

"why would i?" mark replies simply, giving donghyuck a brief side glance before turning his attention back to the dishes.

donghyuck just shrugs again and continues.

"i think i will feel well enough tomorrow, so i'll be leaving and..." donghyuck says moving a step closer, and mark can’t help startling. "i thought that i should thank you somehow, for everything you've done for me", the demon smiles at him, his eyes half-lidded as he leans his hip against the kitchen drawer. "maybe you'd like to experience the pleasure of sex with a succubus?" donghyuck says a bit more quietly. his hand reaches to stroke mark's cheek with the backside of his palm, making mark's breath get stuck in his lungs. but before mark can say a firm 'no i wouldn't', donghyuck's eyes go wide in some strange excitement, and his smile gets devilish. "you're skin isn't burning me."

mark gives him a confused look before realization hits him, and his heart sinks to his stomach like a piece of stone.

he stumbles a few steps backwards, forgetting to switch the water off and mumbling some incoherent sounds in an attempt to produce an excuse or explanation. donghyuck doesn't seem to need either, though, as his smile gets wider and eyes flash with red flames.

"have you been thinking dirty thoughts, priest? or maybe you've been thinking about _me?_ " donghyuck chuckles, making a few steps forward. 

mark shivers as his back presses against the wall, his body feeling both petrified and aflame at the fear and crazy excitement which flood him when donghyuck leaves less than twenty centimeters between them.

"n-no, i- no-"

"tell me what you fantasized about, and i'll do it", donghyuck says in a sultry whisper, "do you want me to suck you off? or do you want to fuck me? i can ride you so good, mark, you will feel better than in paradise."

donghyuck's words sound so distinct as if mark heard them inside his head. his body reacts pathetically quickly, his mouth going dry and cock stirring up in his pants, and mark feels himself gasping for air at all the desperation and helplessness which tear him apart. 

"just say a word, and i’ll do anything you want me to”, donghyuck smirks at him, and mark, taking his courage in both hands, flings forward.

"begone!" he shouts and shoves donghyuck away with all the force he has in his weakened hands.

donghyuck stumbles back with a laugh, which rings loud in mark’s ears. he runs towards the front door and storms outside, his legs bringing him in the direction of his church. his mind is burning, torn between fear and arousal, and his heart doesn't stop racing even after the doors of the church shut behind his back.

mark leans his back on the doors and hides his face in his palms, pressing on his eyes as if wanting to push the image of donghyuck out of his head. he takes a few deep breaths to calm his both mind and body and looks around, his eyes adjusting to semi-darkness lit with just a few rays of dying sun coming through narrow windows. the book he left on the pulpit catches his sight, and he hurries to take it, relieved to find something to direct his attention to. the wooden benches in the church aren't that comfortable but mark doesn't notice that, sitting down with an open gospel on his knees and hoping to forget about those tempting eyes with its help, somehow knowing his intention is doomed to fail.

  
  


✢

  
  


the way mark sneaks into his own house would be ridiculous if mark wasn't that scared. mostly of himself and what he can do, but to his luck he's met with the sight of donghyuck sleeping on the sofa. mark literally tip-toes into his room and closes the door quietly, letting out a silent heavy sigh before changing into his sleepwear and flopping on the bed like a sack of bricks.

he has only one last night to survive - and then his temptation with honey-like skin and slender legs will be gone. 

"gone", mark thinks. something in his chest tightens like a rope, and he groans at the unpleasant feeling and turns to lie on his stomach.

he hasn't changed the sheets again, he remembers. the smell he sensed last night still lingers faintly on the pillow, and mark takes a deep inhale seeking for the traces of it on the cotton. some _need_ settles in the pit of his stomach, making mark shut his eyes. he fidgets on his place, and this slight friction makes him realize that this need is him getting hard.

mark manages to suppress a moan which escapes his lips in a form of a strangled exhale, disappearing in the warm night air. it starts feeling thicker than caramel, wrapping sweetly around mark, and with the next outbreath he, unable to cast his need away, moves his hips forward. his cock, pressed between his stomach and the mattress, slides against the sheets, and _god, it feels good_. mark breathes through his mouth, his face hidden in the pillow, as he slowly thrusts his hips back and forth. the trickling spread of heat he feels reminds him of the long forgotten pleasure, the kind which he thought to be among the most destructive ones. yet, when donghyuck and his _parts_ appear under his shut eyelids, mark can only grab on the pillow as he keeps humping his bed like a hormonal teen. 

sensations overflow him wave after wave, making him shudder at the feeling of friction which feels better with every passing second. the pillowcase gets wet with his spit, his fingers ache with how tight he clenches on its fabric, but when his pleasure starts turning into something more intense, something more overwhelming, mark feels frightened and in a blink of an eye jolts on his bed. he hastily untangles his legs from the blanket and sits on the edge of his bed, clasping his hands in a desperate gesture of a repentant sinner.

he shuts his eyes and tries to pray, murmuring the words, but they spring off his tongue automatically. his mouth produces the familiar, learnt by heart prayers, but his mind is as far away from them - from god - as it could ever be. and his raging hard-on is still present.

the creak of the door is not surprising. it's _awaited_ , but mark just presses his forehead onto his hands, his eyes shutting tighter, his lips moving faster but with even less meaning. it feels like reality bordering with madness. 

he feels donghyuck standing close to him before the demon puts his hand on his head and strokes his hair gently.

"what are you doing here?" mark says, his voice coming out strangled as he tries his best not to lean into the touch.

"i sensed your craving for me", donghyuck answers in a soft voice as his fingers keep threading through mark's hair. this touch feels comforting and fueling at the same time, and mark heaves a ragged sigh.

"i was praying", he says licking his lips but his words don't sound convincing even to his own ears.

"then why did _i_ hear your prayers?" donghyuck asks quietly, and mark hears a smile in his voice.

he finally lifts up his head to look at donghyuck. he's absolutely naked, absolutely beautiful, absolutely maddening. their eyes meet, and in the depth of donghyuck's mark sees a promise - and desire, desire, _desire_.

following the compulsion which has been forming in the darkest corners of his mind all these three days, mark grabs donghyuck by the waist, yanks him closer and embraces him tightly, burying his face into donghyuck's soft stomach and breathing in that sunny smell of summer grass. he rubs his nose against donghyuck's skin, his lips touching it, and he starts leaving there mindless frenzied kisses, squeezing donghyuck's waist tighter as if being afraid that donghyuck can turn into smoke and disappear. every inhale, every touch makes his heart pound desperately, painfully, hitting against his ribs, but he likes it. rational thinking, devotion to god, - he seems to have forgotten everything when he's holding donghyuck in his arms like that, wanting nothing but to dissolve in him.

the hand in his hair pulls slightly. mark leaves the last lick on donghyuck's skin and raises his clouded gaze up. their eyes meet again, and mark feels drowning in those dark pools of donghyuck's pupils. drowning readily and happily.

he sees donghyuck smile, his thumb circling a pattern on mark's cheeks, and mark just can't tear his gaze of donghyuck's face, staring at him like a hypnotized mouse stares at a snake. the time seems to freeze, silence washing over them as if the world outside ceased its existence. then donghyuck cups mark's head in his warm palms and bends over, placing his lips on mark's mouth. 

mark's eyes fall shut immediately. he hears himself moaning as donghyuck kisses him slowly, gently sucking on his lips. it's so not enough for mark that he wants to whine, to beg, but donghyuck just guides him with no rush. their tongues brush against each other now and again, making mark huff in impatience, his fingers digging in the soft flesh of donghyuck's sides. the sweetness of donghyuck's lips pours into his mouth like a life-giving nectar, waking up that forbidden, - _longing, insatiable, savage,_ \- part of him, from which he's been hiding away for so long. 

mark moans in the kiss again, and then gasps when donghyuck's lips suddenly retreat, making him feel lost and scared.

"will you be good for me, mark?" donghyuck asks in a whisper as he locks their stares together, his head tilted to the side and eyes shining. mark's heart fills with thrill, which is something close to a religious ecstasy, and he nods fiercely.

"yes, i will, i'll be good", he says, licking his dried with impatience lips. 

donghyuck nods and leans over to kiss him again, pushing his hands on mark's chest. 

mark doesn't notice how the t-shirt and underwear disappear. he's too occupied with donghyuck kissing him, depriving him of air while his hands roam all over mark's body. his mind reels when donghyuck pulls him closer, their bare chests pressing flat against each other, and that velvety feeling of donghyuck's skin mark's fingers longed for is a hundred times softer and gentler than his imagination could ever come up with. 

they never stop kissing, and with his muddled mind mark realizes that he's caging donghyuck in his arms hovering above him. he disconnects their lips and sees that beautiful pliant body spread under him, ready for him, making him feel hunger he never felt before.

"you like what you see, mark?" donghyuck smiles at him, seduction hooding his eyes and tugging up his lips.

"yes", mark breathes out and leans over to donghyuck again, "you're beautiful", he whispers, his words sounding way more sincere than the prayers he tried reciting a few sane moments ago.

donghyuck hums and then darts his tongue out, pointing the tip up. the invitation is impossible to refuse, and mark picks his tongue with his lips to suck on it as their mouths meet again. this time the kiss is the dirtiest, the sloppiest. the lewd sound of their squelching lips is so new to mark, but it affects mark as much as their obscene touch, having him moan in need for more.

"your lips feel so good, mark", donghyuck breathes out breaking the kiss only to press a few smiley pecks on mark's mouth. "want them all over me", he whispers, his smile getting hazier. mark doesn't make him wait - he can't wait himself, his lips itching at how much he wants to taste that velvet which has been tempting him.

he leans over to plant a fierce kiss on donghyuck's neck, and the demon lets out a short satisfied laugh, his fingers tangling in mark's hair again. and mark can do nothing but groan as he feels donghyuck's skin on his lips, soft and warm. fresh bittersweet of summer grass on his tongue makes him want more, and he starts studying donghyuck's body with his both mouth and hands, getting crazier with each moan donghyuck rewards him with. his lips travel past donghyuck's collarbones down to his chest while his palms stroke up donghyuck's sides, and as they brush over his erect nipples, the boy emits a pleased sigh arching into the touch. 

"please mark, your mouth", donghyuck moans, but before he can finish his phrase, mark moves to lick around his nipple and take it into his watering cavity. donghyuck immediately presses his head closer, his fingers tangling in his hair with a light pull, but it doesn't hurt at all and only makes mark suck harder. he groans quietly at the unfamiliar feeling of a hard bead on his tongue and tries biting it slightly. donghyuck's reaction follows right away, the boy shivers in mark's hands, and such a needy whine rolls off his lips that mark doesn't hesitate to caress his other nipple the same way. 

"yes, mark, _ah_ , kiss me more, kiss me all over", donghyuck breathes out, satisfaction and need lacing his voice. donghyuck's words resonate with mark's uncontrollable desire, his need to make donghyuck feel good as he kisses his body all the way down, in awe with how pliant and beautiful it is. 

as his lips find their place on the soft stomach, he notices there several faint red spots - the ones he's left, but the kisses and bites he litters donghyuck's stomach with now are more demanding and harsh, sprinkling the soft skin as a proof of him being good to his personal insanity. the lower he plants his kisses, the prettier donghyuck's moans become, sounding like a filthy blessing. but what distracts him from donghyuck's soft tummy is the feeling he gets under his palms as they slide down. soft, fleshy, supple, it has him want to feel it with his hungry lips, and after landing a soft kiss below donghyuck's hip bone where the tanned skin is especially thin and sensitive, mark clenches his hands and bends over to land an ecstatic kiss on donghyuck's thigh. 

the same moment a trembling exhale leaves his mouth, accompanied by donghyuck's whine. donghyuck bends his legs in the knees, opening mark the access to the inner side of his thighs, and mark latches his mouth there, moaning at how incredibly soft this donghyuck's part feels under his lips. his restless greedy hands knead and grab on donghyuck's supple muscles too, while his mouth sucks dark love bites onto the skin. donghyuck gasps and whines, writhing on the sheets, while mark keeps covering his thighs with mad kisses, feeling as if he was ready to eat donghyuck because of how delicious he tastes. 

" _ngh,_ mark, mark…" donghyuck whimpers breathly. the sound makes mark want to bury his face even deeper into donghyuck's thighs, but a pair of hands gently - which feels like abruptly - cups his face and bring closer to donghyuck.

mark looks at donghyuck's face, disoriented, his mind is still there, between donghyuck's legs, before the boy places a short kiss on his lips and smiles at him seductively. 

"do you want me to make you feel good, mark?" he asks, still cupping mark's face in his warm palms, his eyes hooded and smiley.

"yes, yes, please", mark breathes out short and impulsively leans over to kiss donghyuck again, but the demon giggles and moves back.

icy cold strikes mark's heart for a moment - and then donghyuck grants him with a kiss, repositioning them at the same time. their bodies get flushed against each other, donghyuck's thigh brushing on mark's hard, oh god so hard cock, and mark keeps himself from wailing only by a sheer force of the leftovers of his will.

when the kiss is broken, mark opens his eyes to see donghyuck's face right beside his heavy hard cock, his lips puffy and shining with spit, crimson-red even in the darkness of the night.

"isn't that beautiful," donghyuck says with a smirk, his eyes locked with mark's as he takes mark's cock in his hand causing him to tense with every his muscle, "the way your body shows your desire so sincerely", he chuckles and strokes mark's cock up and down a few times. 

mark doesn't answer - too caught up in the arousal which spreads through his limbs. he watches the way donghyuck lowers his head and gives his cock a slow lick up along the shaft, emitting a satisfied obscene moan. the boy shoots a glance at mark, a glance which makes mark grab on the sheets in anticipation, and then takes the tip in his mouth, swirling his wet tongue around it. 

the groan mark lets out is guttural and feral as he feels donghyuck's hot mouth on his cock. donghyuck smirks and lowers his head to take him deeper - with ease and playfulness, while mark tries not to decompose into pieces at the sensations that are so unfamiliar yet longed by his chaste body. his breath gets heavier as donghyuck bobs his head, swallowing his cock deeper and deeper, leaving a visible glossy trail of his spit on the flesh - a detail which makes mark's toes curl and hips jolt up in chase for the mind-blowing pleasure donghyuck's introducing him to. 

"god that feels so good…", mark blurts out before he can stop himself. he almost regrets it - almost, because, encouraged by mark’s reaction, donghyuck takes his cock down his throat, his lips stretching around the base, and that frees mark from all his thoughts leaving him with just arousal and want. 

he can't keep himself from moaning as his cock appears and disappears in donghyuck's mouth, hitting the back of his throat every now and again. his body tenses as he feels his climax approaching, but this time there’s no trace of fear in his blood. instead, he _wants_ that, wants to fuck into donghyuck's mouth until he fills it with his liquid lust, but donghyuck lets his cock out with a sudden popping sound. he plants a teasing lick on the tip, his hands stroking mark's stomach, and mark chokes on the disappointment and wets his dry lips. 

"felt good?" donghyuck asks, arching his back like a cat as he moves up mark's torso, leaving short kisses on his way. 

"yes, so good… i liked that", mark says unsure if his slurred articulation is enough for donghyuck to understand him. 

"i liked that too", donghyuck smiles, licking a stripe over his abdomen. "your body is so hot, mark", he purrs between short kisses he lands over his pecs, "so responsive to me".

mark can't argue with that: everywhere donghyuck touches him he feels electrified sparks appear and enhance his arousal to a madenning degree, as if he wasn't crazy enough.

"donghyuck…" he says in a quiet whimper. it seems donghyuck moves slowly deliberately, teasing him with light touches after showing him the intensity he can feel. his cock is aching, his body buzzes with want, and he's ready to _beg_ , when donghyuck finally reaches to kiss him deep, in a way that gives mark hope for a soon closure.

"waiting for pleasure feels as good as pleasure itself, doesn't it?" donghyuck breaks the kiss and reaches his hand to stroke mark's cheek. mark almost doesn't register the words, his breath heavy and eyes hazed, unbearable need seeping into every cell of his body. donghyuck smiles at him with some sort of dark adoration. "now, take me mark. i'm all yours to have", he whispers.

before mark can even gasp, he finds himself on top of donghyuck, who spreads his legs wide inviting him to act. mark's eyes widen and his heart starts thudding loudly, head getting blank in a spare second.

"look how eager i am for you", donghyuck breathes out as he takes mark's hand and brings it to his entrance which feels hot and wet on his fingertips. mark gulps at the thought that _it's unnatural_ , and that _donghyuck is not a human_ , but his body doesn't seem to care about that, and his dick throbs hard making him groan.

donghyuck grins and lifts up to kiss him, wiping away all mark's thoughts with this touch. he pulls mark closer and closer until mark's cock is rubbing against his ass, and mark has to make just one move of his hips to finally feel that gorgeous tight heat of donghyuck's insides on his cock.

"shit", mark pants out when he is buried in donghyuck's ass to the base so that his balls are pressed close to his butt cheeks. the sensation is so good that he feels like his heart is going to combust and turn into ash, his all muscles strained, and lungs seem to be unable to take in enough of air. 

he is about to make a hasty move back and then thrust in, but donghyuck doesn't let him, grabbing onto mark's buttocks with his both hands.

"do you want to fuck me, mark? want to fuck me hard?" he asks, his chest rising with how unsteady his breath is, but his look is challenging, with lust and mischief mingling in the red void of his eyes.

“yes, yes, i want that, so bad, please”, mark groans out burying his face in the crook of donghyuck’s neck as his hands grip on his waist. he’s never felt anything like that in his life, the physical sensation that overwhelms him so much he doesn’t notice anything except for it - and for donghyuck who is now the centre of his sinful universe.

donghyuck’s hands glide up to rest on mark’s shoulders and the boy replies, his soft lips ghosting hot over mark’s ear.

“then do it, mark. **send me to heaven**.”

as a confirmation of his words, donghyuck clenches his hole, having mark feel his carnal nature taking over him. he hears himself emit an almost _growl_ and begins moving, but his moves are far from slow and timid - they are frantic, rough, insatiable like the smile donghyuck gives him before his eyes roll back, and he moans, gripping tight on mark’s biceps. 

"yes, like that, mark, like that", donghyuck whines, his hair scattered on the pillow and eyebrows knitted tensely, "feels good, feels so good mark, ah-" he moans at mark's especially hard thrust, and mark can't but only go harder, following his instinct.

the room fills with sounds of squelching and slapping, moans and creaks, and together with the taste of donghyuck's mouth and the tightness of his body, they make mark’s head go empty, all his senses delivering only one type of signals to his brain about how _immensely good_ he feels. when donghyuck reaches up for another kiss, the street lamp, whose light silvered their figures moving in a primal rhythm on his bed, starts blinking shyly and then dies out, as if too ashamed to look at them any longer. but mark doesn't notice that, the beast inside him has torn its frayed leash, and he only wants to reach his orgasm - even if it ruins him.

he hears donghyuck chanting his name, his hooded eyes shine brighter than mark has ever seen them, and then his hole tightens so hard that mark's vision goes completely dark for a moment. donghyuck trembles under him, throwing his head back in a loud sob, and cums all over his stomach, his body getting strained and then slack while mark still hammers his cock in his hole. witnessing this is too much for mark to bear, and combined with the sensation donghyuck's erratically clenching ass gives him, it has mark breathe faster, his thighs shake, and he cums inside donghyuck halting his moves. he feels as if he was emptied to his core and then filled with something new and fresh, as if he got destroyed and then rebuilt again like a temple, with more gold and marble to show the devotion of its congregation.

in a moment mark's body gets weak, and he falls on top of donghyuck, who lets out a tired chuckle and cups his face to give mark a lingering kiss mixed with praises which caress mark's ears. mark can hardly move his lips, but he tries his best - donghyuck tastes too good to resist, and he thinks he could probably spend a life kissing donghyuck's sweet mouth. 

"you liked being inside me?" donghyuck asks quietly, his voice tired yet tender.

"yes", mark breathes out, his cock still being deep in donghyuck's guts, "i want to feel you like that forever", he murmurs somewhere in donghyuck's shoulder, and that's the last thought he has before his eyes close, and slumber covers him up like a soft sheet.

he feels donghyuck's lips placing a gentle kiss on his temple, and before he drifts off he hears donghyuck's honey-like lulling voice. 

"you'll have a chance".

✢

the reflection in the full-length mirror looks familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. mark meets there a pair of eyes which look like his except for the different - _red_ \- colour. his estimating, a little studying gaze travels down to see his straight proud posture, his naked toned torso, and his strong legs clothed in tight leather pants. he looks at his bare feet, touching the cold stoney floor of the castle, and then lifts up his eyes to look at his face again. sometimes seeing himself like this still feels strange. strange - but comfortable anyway.

"not every demon has had a luck of finding a perfect pure soul", donghyuck told him when explaining where mark was and why. "but it was you who found me, so i guess i'm extra lucky", he smiled to mark, who was confused, to say the least, to find himself in a spacious room with high ceilings, donghyuck lying next to him on the bed.

"am i in… where am i?" he asked looking around. oddly enough, he didn't feel scared, - even after seeing the red skies with two black moons, which didn't look earthian at all, peeking through a big window, - only curious and weirdly calm.

"you're guessing right", donghyuck nodded. "if a demon manages to corrupt a soul like yours, we either consume them and enhance our powers, or turn them into demons. and i wanted you to be by my side", donghyuck finished in a whisper.

it didn't take mark long to process - and accept the information. the moment he saw himself in that same mirror he's looking in now, the realization covered him like a slow but forceful wave. donghyuck was standing beside him, purring sweet praises and promises into his ear, and mark felt as if his whole essence had transformed and he had been always meant to be where he was, right by donghyuck's side indeed.

the memories of his human life haven't faded yet, but mark doesn't feel like even trying to keep them. they bother him sometimes, like an annoying fly, but the eternity he shares with donghyuck feels too precious and good for any annoying things to have a place there.

behind his back the lights of the candelabras on the walls of the hall get disturbed by the appearing of the other figure, and mark's lips slightly stretch in a smile.

"still can't get used to it?" donghyuck asks, wrapping his arms around mark's waist and placing his chin on his shoulder. their eyes meet in the mirror, their smiles meeting too.

"it's okay. i like me better like that", mark replies turning in donghyuck's embrace to face him. 

donghyuck is wearing thin golden chains, which rest on his chest and come down in waves to his thighs. they hide nothing and only make his velvety skin shimmer even more, and mark feels like he could stare at donghyuck until his eyes hurt.

"you look gorgeous, love", mark says, his hands finding their place on donghyuck's hips. 

"i know", donghyuck answers with a playful smirk on his crimson lips and snakes his arms around mark's neck to bring him into a kiss. 

every time mark feels the touch of these lips on his own, his body gets hot and blood starts flowing faster in his veins. they kiss slow and deep, the way donghyuck likes it, and he likes it because he knows how much that turns mark on. 

donghyuck lets out a small moan, pressing closer and closer to mark until he's rubbing his body against him, so that mark feels donghyuck's cock getting harder.

"we're going to be late", mark breathes out pulling away from the kiss and meets donghyuck's clouded yet glowing gaze.

"we're not if you use your mouth", donghyuck says, making mark groan at the thought, his smile brushing against mark's lips. "and those lunatics can wait. they won't start the main part of the ritual until we show that we’ve turned up."

it's not the first summoning he's going to participate in, but this time the ritual is performed by a cult living in a godforsaken village, and even if all the members of it disappear, - or die, - nobody will ever care or find out about that. it's a rare chance to have such a feast, and all the high-ranked demons are going to take part in it. with mark among them.

"is lucifer coming with us?" 

"he does, but he can wait too. i'm one of his favourites, after all, he won't get angry", donghyuck chuckles, moving his hips to grind against mark's clothed crotch.

"should i be jealous?" mark asks with a chuckle, knowing donghyuck won't miss the opportunity to tease him.

donghyuck pretends to be thinking for a moment, his head tilted to the side, before he gives mark a mischievous look from under his eyelashes.

"maybe?" 

mark's eyes flash with bright red, and he gives donghyuck's ass a squeeze and then a light spank, drawing a moan mixed with a short laugh from donghyuck.

"i'm yours, mark", donghyuck whispers after giving him a reassuring kiss, "i'm only yours, forever", he adds and reaches to kiss mark again.

mark answers him, not doubting donghyuck a tiny bit, but he kisses him with passion and persistence, as if claiming donghyuck his. 

donghyuck whines impatiently, and mark breaks the kiss and kneels down, leaving a few accidental pecks on his stomach and thighs. he looks up at donghyuck, almost gasping in awe at how sensual and beautiful he is, then moves the chains out of his way and leans over to take donghyuck's hard cock in his mouth. 

a satisfied moan donghyuck emits flies all over the hall resonating in mark's ears. mark closes his eyes when a hand lands on his hair, and he takes donghyuck deeper in his mouth, letting his tongue press flat against the underside of the shaft. he keeps sucking, pacing up the speed gradually, his wet mouth squelching obscenely. his own body can't help reacting too, so mark reaches his one hand to take out his cock and jerk off while his other hand travels to donghyuck's ass.

"ah, mark", donghyuck lets out a short whine as mark's two fingers enter his wet hole, and he begins moving his hips, pushing deeper in mark's throat and then pushing back on his fingers.

in a few moments donghyuck spills in his mouth with the prettiest satisfied whimper. tasting donghyuck's pleasure never fails to double his own arousal, and mark cums next, staining his hand while gulping donghyuck's seed, panting through his pressed to donghyuck's stomach nose.

he feels donghyuck gently pulling him up by the shoulders, so he lets his cock out and gets up, his body feeling both idle and energized. 

"let me", donghyuck says with a slightly hazed smile and reaches to take mark's dirtied hand in his. without breaking the eye contact donghyuck brings it to his mouth and darts out his swift tongue to lick mark's cum off. it has mark groan, the echo of arousal still flowing through his body, and he just can't tear his stare off of donghyuck.

"we can go now", donghyuck says with a smile as he finishes cleaning up mark's hand.

mark doesn't say anything. he just embraces donghyuck tightly in his arms and connects their lips in a long sensual kiss before they turn into smoke and disappear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for patiently waiting until i finish and post the last chapter! this fic is a bit different from my other works, but it is special for me and i enjoyed writing it a lot, so i hope you enjoyed reading it~


End file.
